Figs are a popular food item. The new ‘Sequoia’ cultivar described herein has been developed for the fresh market. The fruit is yellow-green in skin color with reddish-amber pulp. This skin color is competitive with the yellow-green ‘Calimyrna’ (unpatented), ‘Kadota’ (unpatented) and ‘Sierra’ (unpatented) but complementary to the violet-black colored ‘CA Brown Turkey’ (unpatented) and ‘Mission’ (unpatented). The ‘Sequoia’ is a common type fig. This gives it an advantage over the ‘Smyrna’ (unpatented) type ‘Calimyrna’ in productivity and production efficiency. The Breba crop of ‘Sequoia’ ranges from light to medium in volume. The Brebas are large in size with very good quality. The production of commercial Brebas gives the ‘Sequoia’ an advantage over the ‘Calimyrna’, ‘CA Brown Turkey’ and ‘Sierra’ cultivars that either develop very few or no Brebas at all. The second crop of ‘Sequoia’ is abundant with large to medium size. The ‘Sequoia’ appears to maintain fruit size well into the fall in contrast to the small late-season fruit size of the ‘Mission’ and ‘Kadota’ and the absence of fruit on the ‘Calimyrna’. The ostiole or eye of the ‘Sequoia’ is very tight, similar to the ‘Sierra’ and ‘Mission’ but substantially tighter than the ‘Calimyrna’, ‘CA Brown Turkey’ and ‘Kadota’. The fruit flavor and quality of the ‘Sequoia’ is as good as or better than all of the five established cultivars listed here with the exception of the ‘Calimyrna’. The ‘Sequoia’, which has ‘Calimyrna’ in its pedigree, approaches the flavor of ‘Calimyrna’, but the ‘Calimyrna’, with all of its many production problems, still retains its position as the premier quality fig.